Last friday nigth
by larissita
Summary: Quand la fête bat son plein a Konoha le lendemain plus personne ne s'en souvient. Temari fait la fête comme une folle et alors qu'elle essaye de s'en souvenir le gars à son côté d'elle l'aide un peu. Elle en a fait des choses!


LAST FRIDAY NIGTH

* * *

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire en soi qui n'est pas très original mais bon! Laissez des Reviews même si c'est pour rien dire ça me fait plaisir!

* * *

Temari No Sabaku viens de se réveiller dans une chambre inconnue.

There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque

Pourquoi il y a un gars à côté de moi? Et surtout qu'est-ce que je fais dans la chambre de Shikamaru. Oh mon Dieu! C'est Shikamaru qui est couché contre moi! Je me souviens qu'on a fêté beaucoup! Je regarde par la fenêtre, on n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. J'ai la gueule de bois et la chambre est en bordel et dehors je peux voire que tout a été défait. Dehors il y a plein de gens qui se sont endormis a même le sol.

There's a hickie or a bruise  
Pictures of last night  
Eended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a black top blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled

J'ai mal partout mais les bras chaud du Nara me font du bien. Est-ce que je suis habillée? Je n'en sais rien et mon corps est trop lourd pour savoir. J'ai à peine la force de prendre mon cellulaire pour regarde Facebook, je regarde des photos de la nuit dernière. Tout est sur le net! Gaara vas me tuer, au moins la fête en valait la peine j'ai rarement eu tellement de plaisir à faire la folle. Même si je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Ok Temari concentre-toi!

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Ok je me souviens de quand les filles nous avons montés sur les tables pour danser comme des déchaînées. Je me souviens que les gars nous applaudissaient. Je me souviens aussi du concours de celui qui avale le plus d'alcool. À la surprise de tout le monde la petite Hinata a gagné haut la main. Et je me souviens d'un baiser, peut-être avec toi. Oui sans doute.

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Après ça, on est partis du bar ,tous assez au bout, mais nous avons décidé de continuer et tu as proposé de continuer chez toi ou tes parents étaient en mission pour encore deux jours. Alors après la sortie du bar nous avons marché, enfin ceux qui pouvaient, jusqu'à chez toi. Pis nous avons chanté le long du chemin, on était très bruyants.

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah

Je me souviens que certains se sont arrêtés au parc pour s'embrasser ou autre. C'était plutôt étrange mais Naruto n'arrivait plus à lâcher Hinata qui pour l'occasion n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser aller. Je me souviens aussi de Sasuke qui nous a relevé un côté intéressant de lui en embrassant Kiba à pleine bouche. Certains ont fait encore plus mais je ne veux pas me souvenirs des détails. Toi et moi, je m'en souviens clairement, on a fait beaucoup de choses. Juste les souvenirs me font rougir.

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Le truc c'est que comme tous les vendredis, le prochain ont vas encore faire des conneries. C'est un rituel pour cette bande d'amis. D'habitude à Suna nous y allons plus doucement, nous gardons la mémoire à peu près claire. On peut dire que Konoha sait comment fêter.

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier is on the floor  
With my favorite party dress  
Warrants out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

Qu'est-ce que je vais à Gaara et à Tsunade, j'étais sensé partir hier soir mais tu me l'as demandé d'une façon qui m'a tenté. Pour une fois je voulais me lâcher et faire comme bon me semblait. Je jette un regard au couloir et voit les tableaux parterre. Ta mère va te tuer si on n'arrange pas tout. J'ai vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour mon mal de tête. Je vois parterre ma robe de fête, elle est super provocante. Je me souviens des rires de hier, je me sentais bien. Je me souviens qu'on riait à cause de quelqu'un.

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

LES photos, en ce moment Gaara et Kankuro les ont vus et ils doivent essayer de me joindre sur mon cellulaire sauf que je l'ai mis sur silencieux alors je m'en fous. Je suis trop fatiguée pour quoi que ce soit en ce moment. Je ne me souviens toujours pas clairement de hier mais je me souviens des bouts plus importants.

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credits card  
And got kicked out of the bars  
So we hit the boulevards  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping int he dark  
Then had a menage a trois  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Oh whoa oh

Je me mis à examiner les détails de mes souvenirs. L'euphorie éprouvée en dansant sur les tables, quand t'as dansé avec moi. C'était super, je t'avais jamais vu comme sa et tu savais vraiment bouger. C'était sensuel mais pas vulgaire et à la fin tu m'as embrassé, devant tout le bar. Ensuite de sa le bonheur de boire autant, savoir que je m'en foutais et que je faisais ce qui me tentait. Puis le parc et l'excitation qui venait avec, tu m'embrassais mais tu te retenais, tu ne voulais pas SA! Du moins pas en plein milieux d'un parc.

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night

Je viens de décider de rester à Konoha du moins quelques semaines encore pour pouvoir faire ceci encore et encore. Je ne me suis jamais amusé comme ça et je ne regrette rien. Je veux le faire encore et encore. De plus, je suis ambassadrice ici alors je choisis de rester ou pas. Peut-être que ce qui est arrivé hier pourra donner quelque chose entre toi et moi maintenant.

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

Je me souviens quand je dansais sur la table et que vous aviez commencé à crier mon nom.  
-TEMARI, TEMARI, TEMARI, TEMARI, TEMARI !  
Leurs cris étaient amusants et souvent ces simples encouragements sont suffisant pour faire tout faire.  
Je te sens te réveiller à côté de moi, je te regarde un instant et me contente d'un simple salut. Tu souris et met ta tête dans ton oreiller en disant ton mot favori.

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Je t'ai demandé ce que tu te souvenais de hier et tu t'es mis à rire. Ce sourire que tu fessais quand tu étais un peu nerveux. À croire que tu as une bien meilleure mémoire que moi car tu m'as décrit les scènes avec beaucoup de précision et peu à peu la brume c'est levé de ma mémoire. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux, juste le son de ta voix me réconforte.

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Est-ce que toi tu étais soul ou tu as juste fait semblant? La question me brûle les lèvres mais j'évite largement le sujet. Tu me regarde d'une façon qui me trouble, intense mais doux. Je me décide a te serrer et tu comprends que hier sa a abouti a quelque chose.

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois

Quelques secondes et nous voilà entrain de nous embrasser a nouveaux, bien que je me souvienne pas de hier. Je ris doucement et tu me regarde sans comprendre mais tu n'y fait rien. C'est trop galère de comprendre une fille pour toi et 'avoue que ça m'arrange c'est beaucoup moins compliqué.

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh

Je me lève et m'habille avant de commencer a ranger ta chambre.  
-Allez flémard on doit tout ranger!  
-Fille galère...

This Friday night  
Do it all again

Je te dis calmement que je veux rester encore un peu de temps, tu acceptes et me sourit. C'est ce moment-là que tu choisis pour me taquiner sur hier et c'est à ce moment-là que je pars à te crier dessus. C'est apparemment l'histoire de notre vie, pas vrai? Je suis bien avec toi tête d'ananas.

-Je t'aime flemmard.  
-Je t'aime aussi fille galère.

* * *

Alors, voilà un autre OS, j'aimerais que vous me disiez si je devrais également poster mes très nombreuses fics commencées? Il y en a qui date de très longtemps et donc qui sont presque finies mais j'aimerais que vous me dissiez si cela en vaut la peine. Alors Review?


End file.
